User talk:Lord Law
Welcome to Ma Talk Page! Hey. Had to drop by to say.. OH MY GOD!!! That's all. Check out my pirate's page? XxKitty the KatxX (purrrrrz) 18:21, June 3, 2011 (UTC) EITCSI You said on the EITCSI main page that you wanted to be an assassin/guard for this company. Do you still want to be one? Pages While making pages, please make sure you use correct punctuation, grammar, spelling, capitalization, and more. Please go back through all your pages and fix ALL errors. We do not sanction incorrect pages. We will not correct them, but delete them unless you go over then and fix them. Fair winds, NeverSayNever lol Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Meet my main? I'm on Tortos server Port Royal Docks. Come please :) Please? Its Edgar Wildrat lol Lawerence, You need to add content on the POTCO Government Empires Wiki to your page Lord Lawerence Dagger. We have just made a rule that you cannot Link a page from the wiki to another wiki, if ur linking to a page thats the same, Please add content to it, or it will be Deleted - King Joshua Pond @Admin of the POTCO Government Empires Wiki hello cat Walker2000 22:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) You rang? Do you want me to log on to POTCO? If so I can't right now Ok Hey, can I put you in book 2 or so in The Adventures of Capt. Lannon: The Hunt for Lt. Harmen? Check it out and post a comment on the story page if you do P.s what'ch ya want to talk to me about? Naw you won't die lol. Read the go to the book's page and read the userbox category thing. It says all about how I'll make yer character. Yea yer in. Note: Book 1 is already done, I'm just typing it on the wiki. There are gonna be 10 books. I'll put you in books 2-10. P.s Should I make a page that has the names of all 10 books, all the characters, ships, and places in it? Comment answer on the story page plz :) LLD U should add a guild code to ur guild so that people can join, even if they haven't meet a member. just saying. Letter of Marque Lawrence Dagger.... I have an offer. Would you care to become the head of the Privateers for England? I believe you are aware of the benefits. i will any fonts in mind for your sig? and what do u want the userbox to say and any pictures to it =)? what color for letters =P? get on chat im tired of messaging people =/ Finish!!!!! your sig is previewed in my sandbox click here how to use your sig How do i use my signature u ask? First you go to "Preferences" (its under that tag in the top right) then u type in (copy and paste it) where it is under "Signature" Could you please remove the thing about playing 5 years? First off: You dont have a founder icon. Second, you have an old body type, And the game has only been out since '07 Stop: Stop making unneccesary pages, and then leaving them blank. When you make a page, you must edit it. Prince Leon of The British Knights rdecksteel123 and john breasly are the men who edited We have a right to edit, and we're not vandalizing, as we're not your enemies. Inserting false info on a page makes you subject to a ban. [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:40, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I find it funny that your a enemy now to everybody and your 10 mate guild is kinda destroyed, however i would like to make up with you, because ur distracting us from the ship cust. coming out soon, Lord Maxamillion 23:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ban from chat }} Copy right notice Hello Lord Law. A page you created(Fighting Fox) contains an image from Star Wars, which is copy righted by George Lucas. If this is not removed by Saturday, the 14th of the year 2012, the page will be subject to deletion. hey hey law i herd ur leaving. i was woundering if i can have ur pirate just tell me the user so i can transfer pirate Lord Jason 20:43, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi. I know we've had some squabbles in the past, but this is a new subject. I've recently become aware that you play CWA. I'll have you know that I also did, and I was the famous Vasto Magricer. I was one of the High Commanding officers in Nova Corp, under the command of Lady Xalandra (formally Dureena) Nova. I had a question: Is she still around? If so, please tell ask her if she remembers me, and tell her I say hi! Thank you so, so much. Signed, Roger Decksteel, Mikhail Volkov, or Vasto Magricer. Chat No, you will not tell people to "shut up." Going, "Actually, I Just Did" when I tell you not to, then leaving chat isn't going to let you off the hook. I warned you yesterday not to cause trouble, and I'm expecting you'll respect that and learn your place here instead of acting like you're above everyone else. Almost this entire wiki wants you banned; wonder why? Oh, and you're making it even more obvious that you're underaged. You were asked about this, and you suddenly got defensive, claiming "if you told us, we'd stalk you down." Garland proved this wrong by saying his first name, age, and grade, and you go "shut up," then have the nerve to talk back when you're told not to do it? Mmkay, see what happens. As I said, a lot of people here want you blocked, and some day, an admin will happily oblige if you don't realize you're not "the big cheese" here. Got it? K.-- 06:19, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, okay, I couldn't stand by without adding something in here... Lawrence - I'm going to be honest here, but without getting too offensive and hurting the amazingness of your person. Anyways, I'd just like to point out that you get angry when people take you to be underage. Well, let's look at some symptons, shall we? 1) You Talk Like This, And Have The Grammar Of Somebody In The First Grade; 2) As Parax said, you're afraid to share what grade you are in when asked, because you claim it is "too personal", and then proceed to call us "stalkers", which, just doesn't make sense as the grade you are in limits any stalker trying to find you down to about one in one hundred thousand; 3) Your egotistical and completely absurd attitude, not to mention the comebacks you concoct while engaged in any debate or conversation (e.g. "I just did"; "Make me!"; "shut up now!"; "It is none of your business!"); 4) The overall way you act, coming onto our chat only to complain about problems with your little friends Emily or Wizard or whoever, and then getting flustered when nobody has any helpful advice to give you; 5) Your disability to engage in any conversation, as for I said "Hey, Law, your avatar looks weird, what is it?" to which you responded "ITS A SAND CAT!!!!"; and lastly, your overall respect for us all, your flaming pride and big-headed behaviour, and your inept ability to recognise the fact you are not, as Parax put it, "the big cheese". Simply put, Law, if you want people to believe you are old enough for this wiki, you need to act like it. Take an extended summer course in basic grammar and sentence structure, learn to control your sour behaviour, learn to mature in the field of arguing / debating / basic conversation, and we ''may ''just be convinced. If you were mature enough to read everything I have said here, then I give props to you. -- Jeremiah Garland Chat Ban Dont go calling me a corrupt chat mod. I banned you until you fix your Internet. Good day. Translations #I translated what you said to me in Chinese. Again, your pitiful grudge and personal feelings get the best of you. #Though your attempted insult was very minor and barely considered an insult among us mature people, I found your behavior rather childish. #You are to provide a translation every time you speak in a foreign language. Leaving the chat immediately after does not excuse you. -- 01:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Warning